


Owl.

by sarriathmg



Series: DickJay Week 2021 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dick Grayson is an owl, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Dick Grayson, Tales From the Dark Multiverse: Hush, like literally - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Dick turned into an owl and he is strangely possessive.Dickjay Week Day 1: Talon!Dick
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DickJay Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151744
Comments: 30
Kudos: 251
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	Owl.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [猫头鹰。](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297907) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments are very appreciated!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/) \- I post NSFW and triggering art on here, only follow if you're over 18!


End file.
